


🐺🦌狼鹿

by Holygoat



Category: Beastars, 狼鹿 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holygoat/pseuds/Holygoat
Kudos: 57





	🐺🦌狼鹿

害 咋又是毛概  
本次试驾ᐕ)⁾⁾  
私设二人合（tong）租（ju）状态  
菜鸡文笔 随便看看  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

厚厚的遮光帘并未被主人拉紧，午后有如镀金般纯厚的阳光透过窄窄的缝隙，倾洒在地板和床尾上。在跳动的阳光中，一只骨节分明的手忽然从阴影中伸出，抓皱了本就凌乱的床单，随着深深浅浅的晃动，濡湿的赤色皮毛在暮阳下，泛出深沉又明亮的金红色。

「嗯……」啪啪不绝的水声下，一线低低的呻吟从中泄露出来。深埋于枕头的鼻吻被灰毛爪子挖出，黑色的指甲撬开整齐圆钝的齿列，勾弄湿热殷红的长舌，无法压抑的呻吟伴随着黏滑口液一并泄出。粉色的耳廓随着灰狼的每一次撞击无措抖动，湿润的鹿眸在细究下能看见深深的赧意和点点埋怨，一副明显的被欺负了的样子，激发兽欲而不自知。

「要再深一点吗，前辈？」雷格西看着身下意乱情迷的恋人，一边沉腰重重撞击一边恶劣地问到。口里还含着灰狼手指的赤鹿只能发出含糊的抗议声，无奈翻出一个白眼算作回应。低低沉沉的笑声响起，雷格西再度将手下纤细柔韧的腰肢提了提，放缓了节奏，以便自己能好整以暇地欣赏身下这具美妙的身体。

「那要接吻吗？」灰狼低头看着暗红肉棒进出之处，有些心不在焉地说着，目光却肆虐无忌惮地逡巡着嫣红的穴口，用怒张的龟头戳弄已被操干到些许外翻的媚肉，在听见身下急促的喘息后才复又缓缓插入，感受湿滑紧致的肠壁被破开的阻滞感和包裹感。

「阿…哈……别…」路易终于摆脱掉翻搅口腔的手指，侧头喘息着想阻止这磨人的戏弄。可谁知，那恼人的手指顺着脖颈向下，一寸寸抚过凸起的肩胛骨，沿着脊柱将粘液涂抹在皮毛上，随后一把抓住早就湿透的短俏鹿尾，在股掌间把玩，用手指绕圈打转，左右扯动，让被撑满的穴口暴露在视线下，看它吮吸、吞咽、再在刺激下吐露出清液，可怜兮兮地绽放开来。「前辈…真的是…」雷格西目露凶光，猛的拔出肉棒，发出啵的一声，顺势抬爪捞起弹起的身躯，低头用犬类灵敏的鼻子嗅闻散发热气的肉体，用粗粝的舌头重重舔舐，品尝顺滑的皮毛和柔软的肌理。如果用力舔过翁张的穴口，就能听见草食动物的悲鸣，若是舔吸饱满圆润的臀部，草食会发出类似哭泣的啜音，这时候就算得寸进尺的翻转身体，轻咬柔软的腹部也没有关系，反正猎物早已瘫软无力，可以任意摆布。

〖阿，前辈是我的猎物吗〗  
雷格西的脑浆被嘴下的鲜美皮肉搅得一团稀，他顺从本能的在路易身上留下深深浅浅的印迹，宛若标记占领般霸道无理。一路向上舔吻，嘴下的触感逐渐变了，皮毛变得浅薄，血管变得突出，强有力的脉搏跳动在舌下，一下一下拍打在稀和的脑浆上。淬毒的锋利獠牙抵在血管上，浅浅地压下两个小坑。  
〖如果，如果我用力的话〗  
雷格西闭上眼，不可抑制地想象出暴虐的画面，草食鲜甜的嫩肉，汩汩流动的鲜血，绝望无力的眼神，垂死的哀鸣…〖垂死，的吗〗  
雷格西猛的回神，尝到了腥甜的味道，他惊恐的战栗，僵硬着身体，一阵头晕目眩惶惶不敢动。  
〖我做了什么！！〗  
〖我做了吗？？〗  
〖是我吗？！〗  
〖我…「雷格西！」〗

「嘘…好孩子，好孩子，雷格西，看我，看着我！」路易发现身上的狼崽浑身战栗，抖动得可怕，他迅速从情欲中清醒过来，大力却温柔地抚摸过炸毛的狼背，呼噜折成平角的飞机耳，在耳边坚定清晰地重复着「没事了，雷格西，你很安全，」紧紧叼着脖子的牙松开了，路易感受到一点刺痛并闻到血的味道，他想他明白狼崽的恐惧了。「我也很安全，我很好，你看，」灰狼缓慢地抬头，失焦的双眼在恋人温柔的注视下重聚，定定地看了好一会儿后，埋首于赤鹿的左胸膛上，倾听咚咚咚的心音。

「雷格西，你是不一样的，你要如同我信任你般相信你自己。」灰狼默默收拢了怀抱，小心翼翼地舔了舔两点小伤口后，轻柔地吻住了赤鹿，身下昂扬却重重挺进小穴，仿佛发泄肉食的渴望，又好似自我谴责，凶狠快速地抽插甬道，毫不留情地碾压敏感点，让肠壁发软、发烫、发浪。「嗯…唔…唔唔……嗯阿！」在快速顶撞数十次后，浪潮般的快感卷席住赤鹿，一浪高过一浪，一潮快过一潮，将他迅速推往高峰，后穴喷涌出一股股热液，拍打在龟头上复又被顶送回肠道，狼腹的奶油色毛发被白浊浸染，愈发涩情羞人。路易低低喘息着平复快感爆发后的身体，却见雷格西不发一言地抽出依然热烈的昂扬，压抑沸腾的兽欲，打算抱他去浴室清理。他伸手抵住倾近的胸膛，疑惑地挑眉，雷格西紧紧抿住嘴巴，身后的大尾巴低落又烦躁地轻扫地板，透露出执着和沮丧。路易轻笑一声，默允了灰狼的自我惩罚和可爱倔强，他拿过灰狼的手臂，用力咬了下去，在灰狼的闷哼中留下两排齐整的淤红齿印。

「我们扯平了，笨狼。」


End file.
